lingopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Luxembourgish
Overview Luxembourgish, Luxemburgish or Letzeburgesch is a West Germanic language that is spoken mainly in Luxembourg. About 390,000 people speak Luxembourgish worldwide. A variety of the Moselle Franconian language, Luxembourgish has similarities with other varieties of Moselle Franconian and the wider group of West Germanic languages. However, the status of Luxembourgish as an official language in Luxembourg and the existence there of a regulatory body, has removed Luxembourgish, at least in part, from the influence of Standard German (which is a Dachsprache for other varieties of Moselle Franconian). Usage Luxembourgish is the national language of Luxembourg and one of three administrative languages, alongside French and German. Luxembourgish is also spoken in the Arelerland region of Belgium (part of the Province of Luxembourg) and in small parts of Lorraine in France. In the German Eifel and Hunsrück regions, and in Lorraine, similar local Moselle Franconian dialects of German are spoken. The language is also spoken by a few descendants of Luxembourg immigrants in the United States, and another similar Moselle Franconian dialect is spoken by ethnic Germans long settled in Transylvania, Romania (Siebenbürgen). Moselle Franconian dialects outside the Luxembourg state border tend to have far fewer French loan words, and these mostly remain from the French Revolution. Surrounding Languages There is no distinct geographic boundary between the use of Luxembourgish and the use of other closely related High German dialects (for example Lorraine Franconian); it instead forms a dialect continuum of gradual change. Spoken Luxembourgish is relatively hard to understand for speakers of German who are generally not familiar with Moselle Franconian dialects (or at least other West Central German dialects). However, they can usually read the language to some degree. For those Germans familiar with Moselle Franconian dialects, it is relatively easy to understand and speak Luxembourgish as far as the everyday vocabulary is concerned.8 However, the large number of French loanwords in Luxembourgish may hamper communication about certain topics, or with certain speakers (who use many French loanwords). There is no intelligibility between Luxembourgish and French or any of the Romance dialects spoken in the adjacent parts of Belgium and France. Erna Hennicot-Schoepges, President of the Christian Social People's Party of Luxembourg 1995–2003, was active in promoting the language beyond Luxembourg's borders. Luxembourgish excerpt from Wikipedia article "Lëtzebuerg (Land)" Um Wiener Kongress 1815 gouf dat viregt Herzogtum Lëtzebuerg vun den europäesche Groussmuechten net "restauréiert". D'Preisen, déi d'Ostufer vun der Musel scho besat haten, kruten nach all déi al lëtzebuergesch Gebidder ëstlech vun der Our, mat Ausnam vu Veianen, an déi ëstlech vun der Sauer. Aus dem Gebitt vum Département des Forêts an Deeler vum Departement Sambre-et-Meuse ass, aus reng strategesch-diplomateschen an dynastesche Grënn, ee Groussherzogtum ginn. De Wëllem vun Oranien-Nassau, dee grad kuerz virdrun als hollännesche Kinnek Wëllem I. unerkannt gi war, gouf a Personalunioun Groussherzog vu Lëtzebuerg. Dat neit Lëtzebuerger Land gouf och an den Däitsche Bond (eng Zort Ersatzräich) integréiert, an d'Festung Lëtzebuerg gouf eng "Bundesfestung", wat dem preisesche Kinnekräich d'Garnisounsrecht erméiglecht huet. Vun Zäit zu Zäit sollten d'Vertrieder vun deene ronn 40 Länner, déi am Däitsche Bond waren, sech ënner dem Virsëtz vum Keeser vun Éisträich zu Frankfurt treffen. Well de Wëllem I., dee Kinnek vun de Vereenegten Nidderlande war, och als Herrscher vu Lëtzebuerg wéi ee Kinnek wollt behandelt ginn, huet hien um Wiener Kongress drop gehale fir "Grouss"-Herzog ze ginn, also eng "Kinneklech" Houheet (deut. "Königliche Hoheit", fra. "Altesse royale"), wat en als "einfachen" Herzog vu Lëtzebuerg net hätt kënne sinn. Dat ass d'Erklärung, firwat Lëtzebuerg als Grouss-Herzogtum nei entstanen ass (et huet deemno glat näischt mat der Gréisst vum Land ze dinn). 1830 huet dem Wëllem I. seng onglécklech-ongerecht Politik a senge Südprovënzen d'Belsch Revolutioun ausgeléist, déi och ee gudden Deel vun de Lëtzebuerger begeeschtert huet, well hien, eise Groussherzog, säi Groussherzogtum praktesch ëmmer nëmme wéi déi 19. Provënz vu sengem Räich behandelt hat. Den 19. Abrëll 1839, néng Joer no der Grënnung vun der Belsch, gouf um Traité vu London, no laangem hin an hier, d'Groussherzogtum an zwee gedeelt: de westlechen Deel, deen haaptsächlech franco-romanesch (Wallounesch a Louthrengesch) war, gouf als Provënz Lëtzebuerg der Belsch zougesprach, an de germanophonen, also ëstlechen Deel, ass - weiderhin als Groussherzogtum - fir d'éischt Kéier een eegestännege Staat ginn, allerdéngs nach ëmmer (bis 1890) a Persunalunioun mat Holland. Category:Indo-European Languages Category:Germanic Languages Category:Europe Category:Luxembourg Category:Belgium